


Copacabana

by sirimiri715



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, changed kevin's backstory a bit, idk what tags to use tbh, kevaaron - Freeform, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirimiri715/pseuds/sirimiri715
Summary: His name was Aaron, and he was a showman.





	Copacabana

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! This fic is based on the song “Copacabana” by Barry Manilow. Kevaaron has my entire heart, so I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy! I apologize in advance if there are any errors.
> 
> Major character death is just Riko, but it's not really detailed.

_Welcome to Eden’s Twilight, the hottest spot in Columbia._

_Here at Eden’s, music and passion are always the fashion!_

_We have a fine selection of drinks and meals available at the bar, along with performances that are absolutely to die for. Schedules of performances are handed out as you enter the building so you don’t miss out on any of the fun._

_So come on in, grab a seat and a few drinks, and enjoy the show!_

* * *

Kevin Day tended to the bar, as he usually did during most nights of the week. He had started working at Eden’s a couple months ago. He had recently quit his job at a famous sportswear company. He was a co-owner and designer alongside Riko Moriyama. Though truthfully, Riko had always been the true head of the company. Kevin had never experienced the feeling and responsibility of truly leading the company, but he was well aware that all of it was a hopeless dream.

He told himself to snap out of it. He was away from Riko now. Away from his sneer, his lies, his blades—

He really needed a drink.

There were employees at the front entrance handing out flyers for people who entered the building. The flyers mainly advertised the planned events for each night. The front of the flyer had a picture of Eden’s most popular performer. His name was Aaron, and he was a showman. He attracted hundreds of people to Eden’s almost every night. He owned and wore many outfits for different types of performances, but his main outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, a fitted, white tuxedo vest with a pair of white shorts, both covered in various sizes of crystal shards, and a pair of white ankle boots. To complete the look, he wore bright, orange feathers in his blonde hair. His face was covered in stage makeup and glitter, pops of orange contrasting the bright white of his attire.

He was stunning.

Aaron danced on and off the stage, singing along to the songs playing through the speakers occasionally. He had an ensemble of background dancers all around him, but the center of attention remained the same. Hands rose and fell, hips swayed side to side, legs were kicked out and in. Despite not being fond of the performances, Aaron’s had always been mesmerizing. He did not know why, and it bothered him sometimes. He hated not knowing what that weird feeling was.

He glanced over at the selection of drinks to mix and serve, and eventually locked his eyes onto a specific cabinet. His coworkers installed a cabinet specifically for him. It read: _Kevin’s Stash: Just for you, buddy!_ with a massive winky face at the very end. Kevin never voiced it, but his gratitude was beyond measurable. He new it would come in handy on some days.

There was a large crowd tonight, but that was normal. At least he hadn’t had any strange encounters yet. Unfortunately, his peripheral vision had plans to change that. He noticed a man staring at him from the corner of his eye. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him. He eventually lost count of how many people stared at and even flirted with him during his time at Eden’s. This man, however, was not looking at Kevin with admiration or lust in his eyes. No. The man had a frown on his face, and was going back and forth from looking at Kevin to typing random stuff on his phone. It lasted three minutes. It was certainly new. And odd.

Kevin absentmindedly touched the queen tattoo on his cheek. He couldn’t help but think of Riko, his violent attempts of keeping Kevin in place, the constant persistence of making sure that Kevin would never surpass him.

His left hand twitched. He opened his stash cabinet.

* * *

Kevin was slowly making his way towards intoxication.

Sometimes, his coworkers would let him end his shift early if he was ever having an off day. No one knew the specific details of Kevin’s past, but it was always easy to tell when dark memories would sneak up on him.

Kevin’s shift had ended early, but he wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. He opened his private cabinet and reached for the first bottle he saw. As unprofessional as it appeared to be, he drank until his shift was over. His excuse was that there were fewer people inside of the building. Aaron’s performance had just ended, so many people had left for the night. As everyone prepared to close up for the night, Kevin still sat at the bar, staring at the half-empty bottle in his hand.

He went to take another swig, but he felt someone tap his shoulder. “Hey, you work here, right?” they said. “It’s time to leave.”

Kevin turned around in his seat to address the speaker. “Yeah, I’ll—” His voice cut off when his eyes landed on the person in front of him. Aaron.

He had never interacted with Aaron much, having too much on his mind and too much focus on his work. Now, he was staring right into Aaron’s eyes, noticing the intensity of hazel looking back at him. The stage makeup and most of the glitter was gone, leaving his neutral face full of previously invisible freckles. So. Many. Freckles.

Aaron was no longer wearing his white, dazzling outfit. His shirt and vest had been replaced with a light brown hoodie, his shorts were now jeans, and his originally white boots were now black. Despite having some excess feathers in his hair, he almost looked like a completely new person. Kevin supposed that made sense, since Aaron obviously had some sort of stage-sona for his job. He had no idea why his mind was being so observant that night.

Kevin said, “Yeah, I’m just finishing up something.”

Aaron glanced at the bottle in Kevin’s hand and raised a brow. “Yeah, okay. You know, it’s not very professional to consume what you’re selling to people straight from the bottle, right?”

Kevin shook his head. “This is mine. I have my own stash.”

“You have your own stash? Here?”

“Yeah.”’

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Interesting. Just make sure not to drink too much, okay? Especially at work.”

Kevin did not understand where the concern was coming from. He nodded. “Okay.”

Aaron grinned. “I notice you at the bar often, I’m pretty sure our shifts are around the same times. You seem to be popular among the people who come here. It makes me wanna try out some of the drinks you make.” Aaron winced. “Did that sound weird? That totally sounded weird, holy shit.”

Kevin only nodded. “Yeah, sure. I can make you something tomorrow.”

Aaron blinked. “Oh. Oh, cool. Cool. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The two ended up talking until Eden’s closed up for the night. Kevin talked about history and sports, and Aaron talked about video games and his twin brother who was _stupid and overprotective_.

They waited for cabs to show up outside of the building. The air was chilly and refreshing, and the nearby buildings were lit up by streetlights. Approximately five minutes later, a cab parked in front of Eden’s.

“You can take that one,” Kevin said.

“You sure? I’m okay with waiting.”

“It’s okay, I insist.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Aaron gave him a small smile, and then did something quite out of the blue.

Aaron picked an orange feather out of his hair and twirled it around his fingers, Kevin’s eyes following the movement of each twirl. After a brief moment of listlessly messing with the feather, he stood up on the tips of his toes and stuck the feather behind his ear.

“See you tomorrow,” Aaron said, and entered the cab.

It was only when Kevin was finally home that he was finally able to put a word to that bothersome feeling. He felt his cheeks warm up.

* * *

They were young and they had each other.

Who could ask for more?

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Kevin and Aaron spent many days and nights sharing conversations, pasts, and slowly, eventually, even kisses.

Kevin could still feel the phantom kisses that ran along his neck from previous nights ago. The feeling of Aaron’s lips moving against his own, down to his throat, and all the way to his collarbones. The feeling of Aaron’s hands underneath his shirt, smooth and just the slightest bit shy, melting his entire body with each touch. The feeling of Aaron’s eyes staring into his, full of so many emotions that it was hard for him to decipher all of them at once.

The feeling of Aaron.

Aaron.

He was so mysterious, and yet so, so human. So full of thoughts and feelings. So full of pasts and enigmas. So full of talent and charm. So full of love.

And so was Kevin.

* * *

_They fell in love._

* * *

Kevin tended to the bar once again, only this time he didn’t have any plans on drinking his internal stress away. His mind was filled with _Aaron, home, safe_. He stared at the main stage, watching the lights and props get set up. He looked forward to that night’s performance.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Kevin out of it. 

“Sorry. What can I get you?” He was still looking at the stage, telling himself that he needed five more seconds, almost like a student refusing to wake up to their alarm.

“Oh,” Riko said, “just a ‘hello’ would be fine, thank you.”

Kevin’s head jerked up so fast he could hear his neck crack.

He could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating for more than three seconds, and felt his entire body freeze up. It took him several tries to respond to Riko.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Riko ignored him. “I was surprised when I was told that you work here! Although now that I think about it, a job that requires you to work with liquor sounds a bit predictable. Is vodka still your favorite?”

Kevin looked at his hands, refusing to look at anything or anyone else.

Of course, that didn’t stop Riko from continuing. “And what’s this?” He reached out and tapped Kevin’s tattoo with his pointer finger. “A new tattoo? What a shame, we’ll have to fix that.”

One of Kevin’s coworkers, Roland, spotted Riko tapping Kevin’s cheek and walked over to the two. “Hey,” he said, “no touching the employees. That’s our number one rule. That’s your only warning.”

Riko said, “Oh! My apologies. I was just catching up with Kevin here. We’ve known each other since childhood.” His smile was wide, toothy, and fake.

“Kevin?” Roland asked, raising a brow at Kevin.

Kevin looked to Riko and back to Jeremy. “Uh. Yeah,” he said, nodding his head.

“Alright,” Roland shrugged. “Sorry for the hassle, man. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt or anything.”

“It’s fine, I understand.” Riko waved his hand dismissively. 

Kevin had never understood how so many people could not see the obvious mask Riko was wearing. The smile: fake. The personality: fake. The look that promised safety: fake.

Once the two were left alone, Riko shifted his attention towards Kevin again. “I would love to talk more, but I’m afraid I’ll have to save that until later. Apparently the best performance here is about to start. I’ve heard so much about the main star of Eden’s. What was his name again? Aaron? I think that’s his name. I was able to find some interesting information about him.” Riko smiled, causing Kevin to flinch. “Anyway, I look forward to the show. I'll see you soon.”

Riko took the drink that Kevin had finished making for another customer and walked off, leaving Kevin alone at the bar. Kevin’s eyes were glued to Riko as he took a seat near the front of the stage. His thoughts were filled with _Riko, Riko, Riko, danger, hurt, Aaron, Aaron, no no no_—

The stage lights flashed on, and the music began to blast through the speakers. The show was beginning.

Just like every other night, the performance started with Aaron’s appearance. The crowd cheered and whistled as Aaron lead the ensemble of backup dancers onto the stage.

During one part of the show, Aaron danced off the stage and around the audience’s tables while his backup dancers followed suit. He circled around each table and eventually got to Riko’s table. Kevin held his breath, hoping that nothing was going to happen. For a moment, nothing did happen. But then Riko suddenly said something to Aaron. Aaron’s stage smile fell, and he said something in return. Kevin was dying to know what the two were saying. He kept his eyes on them. Riko suddenly grabbed Aaron’s wrist, and Kevin went into fight or flight mode, his mind for once in his life choosing to fight. He sailed over the bar and ran towards Riko. Rule number one: _do not touch the employees_. Rule number two: _do not mess with Aaron Minyard_.

When Kevin approached the table, his fist instinctively shot out, knocking into the side of Riko’s face. His punch must have been super hard, because he could see a small patch of blood form on his face.

_Shit_.

Riko used two fingers to wipe the blood off his face. He stared at it for a minute, and then met Kevin’s eyes with a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

“Kevin,” he drawled, “what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” He grabbed Kevin buy the collar and used his free and to grab something from his pocket. When his hand came out, he held a small knife. The blade was glinting in the lights of the building.

“Riko, I didn’t mean to—” Kevin gasped when Riko put pressure on the blade. Somewhere in the distance, staff members were shouting and saying someone about the police, but Kevin was too focused on Riko to pay attention.

“I think this new job of yours is distracting. Come back. I’ll even fix that tattoo for you.” Riko rested the tip of the knife on Kevin’s cheek, eyeing it with disgust.

Kevin thought back to the childhood memories of him and Riko writing the numbers one and two on each others’ cheeks; Riko taking the first number and Kevin taking the latter. He thought back to the memories of the tattoo shop, the euphoric feeling of being old enough to finally make those numbers permanent.

He felt sick.

He never would have expected Riko to do something like this out in public, but the fact that it was now happening was terrifying. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

His hopes were interrupted when someone gasped, “Aaron.”

Kevin’s eyes shot open and was shocked at what he saw.

Aaron appeared out of nowhere with a wooden chair prop in his hands, raised above his head. He wasted no time in bringing the chair down, smashing it onto Riko’s head. Riko stumbled, slicing a clean line across Kevin’s cheek, just barely missing his tattoo. Despite the chair being small and easy to carry, it dealt a good amount of damage on Riko’s head. Riko fell to the ground and put a hand on his head. Aaron, clearly not finished with is attack, punched Riko in the face. Riko laid unconscious on the floor of Eden’s. Aaron kicked the knife out of Riko’s hand, making sure that the man wasn’t near any weapons.

Aaron moved to check on Kevin, but Kevin was still too shocked and distressed to get any words out.

The police showed up moments later, and almost everyone in the building was able to explain what had happened. After a while, Eden’s slowly resumed their events of the night. Aaron and Kevin were told to end their shifts early, and Aaron was more than glad to get Kevin out of the building. The two went to Kevin’s place, and Aaron spent the night getting Kevin to calm down.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the word got out about Riko’s behavior, and it wasn’t long before Riko’s reputation plummeted. 

Days later, there was news going around about Riko's _shocking _suicide. Kevin knew what really happened, though. After all, the only thing that could have happened involved the name Ichirou Moriyama. Although he initially felt shocked, the feeling of relief was refreshing and overpowering. It was made Kevin have a breakdown. Kevin stayed over at Aaron’s place on the day the news was announced. He downed many drinks that night, glad to know that Aaron was there to stop him when the number of drinks got to a certain point. Aaron was by his side through the entire night, rubbing his back and holding him close, telling him that he was okay. He was okay and no one was going to hurt him anymore.

And after a while of denying Aaron’s statements, he believed him.

* * *

_His name was Aaron, he was a showman._

_But that was ten years ago when they used to have a show._

_Now it’s a nightclub, but not for Aaron._

_Still in the vest he used to wear, luminous feathers in his hair._

* * *

“I still can’t believe they turned Eden’s into a nightclub,” Kevin said.

Aaron snorted. “It looks good, though.”

“Yeah. It does.”

The crowd began to cheer and move around as a new song began to play. Aaron grabbed Kevin’s hand and placed a short kiss on his knuckles.

Aaron grinned. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dawg I got major writer's block during the second half of writing this, I'm so sorry ;-;


End file.
